


Fics For Friends

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [3]
Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Halloween, Plum is good with fashion, Sweaters, Tinto makes the best costumes omg, Trick or Treating, Witch OC - Freeform, first experiences on the surface, magical cat, more to be added later - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: Just a few little drabbles I wrote for my friends about their characters.  There may be more fandoms as I go, depending on what I feel like writing.





	1. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based on characters from Ask Tomeki! You can find them at [Ask Tomeki](http://asktomeki.tumblr.com/) Please note that it is a 16+ blog. Do not interact with the blog if you are underage. Thank you!
> 
> Please see the end for more notes!

Ram was just taking the last of the cookies out of the oven when he heard the front door open. The sound of hushed voices piqued his interest.  
“D’ y’u re’ll’ t’ink he’ li’e ‘t?”  
“he’ll love it, suga’ plum,” Leo replied as he flopped down onto the worn green sofa with a sigh.  
“What will I love? What have you two been up to?” Plum held the bag in her hand a bit tighter as she watched Ram walk into the room.  
“Th’ ‘all’we’n swe’ter par’y ‘s Fr’day, r’memb’r? W’ go’ y’u a swe’ter t’ wea’ w’ile y’u wer’ makin’ c’kies!” Ram chuckled a bit, and Plum’s face lit up as she held the bag out to him. Leo smiled from his spot on the couch.  
“yeah, bro, sugar picked it out just for you,” he said as he pulled out his phone. Plum thrust a white bag with the name of a nearby shop printed on it. She bit her lip a little in worry as she watched Ram remove the sweater and hold it up for inspection. He kept his face neutral as he looked over the gift.

The sweater was the very definition of ‘loud’. The bottom of the sweater was a very vibrant, almost neon, orange color, and had a small group of black cats that seemed to be walking through it. Above that, there was a narrow green stripe, followed by a larger black section that seemed to be covered in rows of candy corn. There was yet another stripe of that dayglow orange, then a green section that was covered in grinning pumpkins. Near the top of the sweater, there were small narrow strips of orange, yellow, black, and green which lead to the neckline. What looked to be spikes rose up from the top of the green stripe into the orange section above it. Finally, at the neck of the sweater, there was a wider strip of yellow that contained a zigzag pattern. The buttons running down the front of the sweater appeared to be pumpkins, but were so poorly done, they just looked like orange blobs. Just as he was about to start talking, he absent-mindedly ran his hand across the sweater’s front and froze. It felt so soft! He noticed it was made from an almost fuzzy material, and the patterns were woven in with care. Every part of the sweater except the buttons felt amazingly comfortable. 

Leo had his phone out, secretly recording his brother’s reaction to what he had dubbed the ‘Halloween Abomination’. He hit the record button just in time to catch his brother take the sweater and rub it gently against his cheek. Plum let out a sigh of relief as a small smile made its way onto Ram’s face. She rocked a bit on her heels.  
“Ah pick’d ‘t ‘cause ‘t wa’ t’e soft’st o’e, ‘nd ah kno’ ‘ow mu’h y’u li’e s’ft things! ‘lso, ‘t’s goo’ ‘cause y’u li’e at’ent’on! ‘t’s s’ bri’ht, pe’ple can’ h’lp b’t notic’ y’u!” Leo snorted softly at Plum’s reasoning as he continued recording Ram while he carefully undid the buttons and slipped it on over the t-shirt he was currently wearing. He rubbed the sleeves, his smile growing as he looked at Plum and opened his arms for a hug. She ran into them happily and nuzzled her cheek against the soft sweater.  
“Thank you, Sugar Plum, it’s perfect! Now no one shall miss the entrance of the AMAZING RAM!”  
A chuckle interrupted the moment as the two turned to look at Leo, who was still lying on the couch, phone in hand, recording this wonderful moment. Ram smiled wickedly and looked at Plum fondly.  
“Oh, Plum dear, I believe Leo would love for you to pick out his sweater as well, don’t you think?” Leo choked and let out a soft wheeze as Plum bounced happily on her toes at the idea.


	2. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinto (KH Swapfell Papyrus) and his brother Latte (KH Swapfell Sans) enjoy their first time trick or treating on the surface.
> 
> Tinto and Latte were created by [Thunderbone](https://thunderbone.tumblr.com/)

The autumn wind picked up the dry leaves on the sidewalk, sending them flying onto the road. Tinto smiled at the crunching noise they made as he stepped on them. Since the barrier had been broken, he had come to enjoy the changing seasons and the new experiences they brought with them. Today was no different. It was the night the humans called ‘Halloween’, where people dressed up in outfits and got candy. Tinto couldn’t say no to free food, and it gave him a chance to be as creative as possible. 

He was dressed in a back long-sleeved turtleneck, black long pants, and black tennis shoes. Over the turtleneck, he had placed a vest that looked like a bundle of grapes on a vine that decorated his front and back. On his head was the ending of the grape bundle that had a few leaves sewn onto it to make it clear it was part of a plant. He carried an orange pumpkin pail in his right hand, swinging it idly as he stopped and watched a group of young children pass by him on their way to gather more candy at another house. They waved hello at him as they passed, and he smiled as he returned the greeting. 

Toriel had just finished emptying another bag of candy into a large orange bowl when she heard the doorbell chime. She gathered the skirt of her witch’s costume and made her way to the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Tinto standing on her front porch.  
“Tinto, how are you today my dear?”  
“I am ‘grape’ today, Ms. Toriel! Seems like a ‘vine’ night to be out and about.” Toriel smiled at the puns as Tinto adjusted the straps on his hat once again. He then looked at Toriel and held out his bucket with both hands.  
“Please, Ms. Toriel, do you happen to have any grapes, or maybe some coffee candy for my bro?” Toriel chuckled and went to grab something from the front pocket of her dress.  
“Well, I’m afraid I don’t have any grapes. I do have something that you like just as much, though!” She pulled several red boxes from her dress and placed them into his bucket. He looked down and his smile widened.  
“Raisins! Thank you so much, Ms. Toriel!”  
“You are quite welcome! Is your brother out trick or treating as well? I haven’t seen him tonight.” Tinto smiled fondly.  
“Yes, ma’am, he is! I made his costume for him, and he liked it a ‘latte.’ Toriel held her hand to her mouth as she laughed softly.  
“Then I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with, Tinto. Have a fun night, and I hope you get lots of treats!” 

After saying good night to Toriel, Tinto made his way to several houses of both humans and monsters alike. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and a lot of the houses were giving out grape or coffee flavored treats. He made a note to give the coffee candy to his brother as he selected a grape sucker from the pail and popped it into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. As he was thinking about what to do next, he heard his name being called.  
“TINTO! There you are, brother! I have been looking for you!” Latte, Tinto’s brother, ran up to him as fast as his costume would allow. Latte was dressed as one of the specialty drinks from his favorite coffee shop. The body of the outfit was designed to look like a plastic cup full of a pink/purple liquid with a line of blue, wavy syrup close to the rim. The chest area was a dome with cotton batting that was sprinkled with pink and blue glitter and secured to look like whipped cream with sprinkle sugar on top. On top of his head was a small clear cap with a long green straw sticking out of it. On the body of the costume was a circular logo with a star in the middle. The word Sans was on the top of the circle, and Bucks was on the bottom. Latte had screamed about the pun, but Tinto could tell he actually liked the idea of a coffee being named after him.

“Hey, bro. Did you get a good haul?” Sans puffed up his chest and thrust his large bucket towards Tinto.  
“Look brother! I got so much, it’s almost overflowing! I was told I was adorable and they gave me extra! Oh, and Ms. Toriel gave me this!” He pulled out a large bag of coffee Werther’s and held it up proudly. Tinto smiled and took the pail from Latte’s hands.  
“Well, it’s getting late. Wanna go home and eat candy ‘til we’re sick? The kid told me that’s a thing some people do tonight,” Tinto asked as he put the finished sucker stick in a nearby trash can. Latte nodded happily.  
“Yes! I bet I can eat more than you! Last one home has to clean up all the empty wrappers in the morning!” He took off towards home, running as fast as he could. Tinto chuckled at his brother’s antics as he began to follow him, swinging the two pumpkin pails as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinto's Outfit:   
> Latte's Outfit: 


	3. Sweater Weather Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram has his sweater all picked out. Now it's time for Leo and Plum to go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 1:00 am, so please forgive any spelling errors. I'll double check everything in the morning. Thanks again to [Hachi](http://hachiquius.tumblr.com) for letting me write about their OCs!

Leo and Plum dug through the racks of Halloween clothing and costumes, looking for sweaters to wear for the party that weekend. Leo’s laughter cut through the sound of the clothes hangers scraping across the rack. Plum looked up at him.  
“F’nd som’thin’ f’nny?” Instead of answering, Leo just turned the sweater he was holding so she could see the front. The black hooded sweater was baggy, and had a large white bat was placed on it in a way that made it look like it was hanging from the neck hole, its wings spread out wide in greeting. The words ‘LET’S HANG OUT’ were knitted below it. Plum smiled widely as Leo put the sweater in the basket she was carrying.  
“F’nny! It’ perf’ct f’r th’ p’rty!” With Leo’s picked out, that just left Plum to find something. As she went to go to another rack, Leo stopped her.  
“Hey, Plum, what do ya think of this one? It looks sweet”, he said as he put a brown sweater in her hands. She unfolded the sweater and gasped. Nodding vigorously, she placed it into the basket. Leo chuckled at her response as they walked to the checkout.

Ram placed the last batch of cookies into the container to carry with them for the party, as Leo entered the kitchen.  
“Ready to go, brother?” Leo asked as Ram put the container in a bag and turned around.  
“Yes! Now we just have to wait for Plum!” He got a look at what Leo was wearing and let out a screech.  
“BROTHER, WHY?!” Leo laughed as his brother got worked up.   
“Is this why you wouldn’t tell me what you picked? You’re infuriating!” The two of them made their way to the living room to wait for Plum to finish up and meet them downstairs.

“’M re’dy!” Plum jumped off the last stair, held her arms out, and twirled around. The edges of her sweater swayed a bit with the movement. Leo had chosen a long, slightly baggy brown sweater with 2 heart shaped pockets near the bottom on either side of the front. Soft pink ribbon edged the hearts, making them more noticeable. The arms were just long enough to cover her hands completely, and there were little thumb holes sewn into the sleeves to keep them in place. The hood was edged in the same pink ribbon, had a brown ribbon drawstring, and had little teddy bear ears sewn onto the top. The entire sweater was lined in a pale yellow fabric that felt amazing against Plum’s skin. With everyone finally ready to leave, the three of them stepped out the door and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leo's sweater](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/324347878761955338/372986004669333504/f668933e9886387675c47227478f0d24.png)   
>  [Plum's sweater](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/324347878761955338/372572157852778496/20140829_150250_000_original.png)


	4. Morrigan Makes a Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was created because of [this image](https://toartonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/166574522638/day-nineteen-cloud-ive-never-drawn-smoke-this) from my friend Max's inktober challenge! The word was 'Cloud', and I just had to write something to go with it.

Morrigan watched in slight horror as a cloud of pure white smoke began billowing from the cauldron in front of her. After a minute, she quickly consulted her tome of potions and slapped her left hand against her forehead. 

“Oh no! I have added eye of newt to this potion instead of bat’s wings!” As the smoke billowed through the windows and door, she heard murmurs from those who lived in the small village nearby. They began to get louder, and she darted about in panic.

“If this gets out, I’ll lose business. People won’t want to buy from a witch who messes up a basic spell!” She felt her familiar rub against her legs and thought of a plan. She quickly grabbed the small black cat and placed him on the shelf above the cauldron where she kept some of her ingredients. As the first few people came into earshot, she put her hands on her hips.

“Whiskers! What have I told thee about jumping up there, and especially whilst I’m brewing! Thou hath wrecked my potion, silly thing!” Whiskers stared down at Morrigan, licked his leg and rubbed his ears calmly. He then jumped down onto the table near the front door.

“Blame me not for your foolish mistakes, madam! Thee could have easily fixed thy potion if thee had added extra wormwood instead of trying to make me look the fool.” As the villagers began to laugh from the doorway, Morrigan looked at Whiskers in shame.

“I forgot thee could speak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sweater was decided by Hachi (creator of Ram, Leo, and Plum), and can be found here: [Halloween Abomination](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/324347878761955338/364574758529925142/5a4965fa2d97c74b8825990ed6508d74--boo-ghost-cat-pumpkin.png)


End file.
